Starting May 2000 we have been functioning as the Pittsburgh Mind-Body Center (PMBC-I) dedicated to: a) understanding shared psychological, behavioral, and psychobiological pathways that contribute to the onset of and recovery from diverse physical illnesses; and b) providing a training resource locally and nationally regarding mind-body relationships and health. We are now proposing to continue PMBC-II for an additional five years through the "Mind-Body Interactions and Health: Research Infrastructure Program (RFA OB-03- 004)". Based upon our accumulated research experience and accomplishments of the last 3 years, we intend to evaluate further the shared pathways model guiding our PMBC-I work in three ways: 1) unpacking key relevant concepts in the model, decomposing them and subjecting them to more micro-level analysis; 2) testing the influence of the life course on the pathways; and 3) extending the shared pathways model to diseases not already studied in PMBC-I. To carry out this work, we will have 5 research cores that will function in an orchestrated fashion: (A) Administration and Planning; (B) Data Management and Statistical Resources; (C) Psychosocial and Health Behavior Assessment; (D) Sleep Assessment and Resources; and (E) Biological and Biomedical Measurement. To continue our research development and training mission, we will establish three infrastructure components: Innovative Pilot Research; Faculty Development; and Summer Institutes. Addressing the first aim of PMBC-II, an R01-like project (Stress and Brain Pathways to Reactivity) examines the central nervous system underpinning of cardiovascular reactivity to acute stress. The significance of PMBC-II rests upon the realization that many of the key mind-body concepts may be similar across diseases; that there is no home in mainstream health research for cross-disease research because of the specificity of most funding agencies; and that there is a potential for a multiplier effect from understanding shared pathways for explicating other diseases not directly part of the PMBC work. The infrastructure provided by PMBC-II will serve to integrate and promote research on the themes and research questions that the Center is designed to address. Support-in-kind from the host institutions will enable us to leverage the funds provided by the RFA to expand Center activities that would not otherwise be possible.